1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audiovideo navigation system and a display apparatus which is suitable for use in such a system.
1. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-mounted audio system which is used to enjoy an audio reproduction in an automobile is widespread. A vehicle-mounted television receiver is also being widespread in association with a development of a small liquid crystal display. Further, a car navigation system for measuring the present position of the car by using some satellites and displaying it on a map is being widespread. An audio-video navigation equipments system can incorprate such equipments. That is, the audio-video navigation system includes: a navigation system for measuring the present position of the car by using, for example, satellites; a CD player for reproducing a compact disc for music; a tuner for receiving an FM or AM broadcast, or, further, a television broadcast; and the like. In the system, there is a console unit attached to, for example, a dashboard in the vehicle. In the console unit, a display and operation keys are arranged. During the navigation, a map is displayed on the display of the console unit. During the reception of the television broadcast, the reproduced picture of the television is displayed on it. During the reproduction of the compact disc, music piece number, and the like are displayed on it. During the reception of the FM/AM broadcast, the receiving frequency and the like are displayed on it. Further, analyzed level of each frequency component of the signal can be displayed on it during the reproduction of the compact disc or the reception of the FM/AM broadcast. As mentioned above, in the audio-video navigation system, there is the display in the console unit, a map is displayed on it at the time of the navigation, a received picture of the television is displayed on it at the time of the reception of the television broadcast, and operation status are displayed on it at the time of the reproduction of the disc player. Further, the analyzed level of each frequency component of the signal is displayed on it at the time of the reproduction of the compact disc or the reception of the FM/AM broadcast.
In the audio-video navigation system, the information of these equipments is displayed on it individually. Therefore, for example, there is a problem such that in case of performing a navigation while reproducing the disc, the operation status of the disc player cannot be confirmed at a glance.
That is, there is a case where the user wants to perform the navigation while reproducing the disc. In this case, only the map for a navigation is displayed on the display, so that the operation status of the disc player cannot be confirmed during the navigation. In order to confirm the operation status of the disc player, therefore, the operation to stop the navigating function is required. But, such an operation is troublesome and, when the operation status of the disc player is displayed on the display, the navigation cannot be executed for such a displaying time.